Diskussion:Der Käfig
Vor langer Zeit habe ich mal gelesen, dass "The Cage" 1964 (oder 1966?) auf einem Filmfestival gezeigt wurde. Weiß jemand genaueres? Jap, stimmt, wurde aber ausgebuht und hatte keinen Erfolg.--Anonym 16.April 2007 :Am Ende des Abspanns kann man unter dem Desilu-Logo die römische Zahl MCMLXIV (1964) lesen.--PavelChekov 23:09, 30. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Der Link zu den Logbüchern führt zu Einträgen von Cpt. Kirk, dabei war er zu der Zeit gar nicht Captain der Enterprise - Entfernt. --Mbfan 22:22, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Farbfassung "Erst vor einigen Jahren tauchten die vollständigen Filmrollen in Farbe wieder auf ..." - so sprach es in etwa Patrick Stewart in dem Star Trek-Special aus dem Jahre 1988, welches das Rahmenprogramm für die Erstaufführung des Pilotfilms in den USA war, und so ist es im Artikel wiedergegeben worden. Da dies nun schon knapp 20 Jahre her ist, kann man sicherlich heute nicht mehr von "einigen Jahren" sprechen, denn seit der Entdeckung sind sicherlich bereits um die 25 Jahre ins Land gegangen ... - Vielleicht kann mal jemand den Satz umformulieren. --Milhouse 14:25, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Ändere das doch selber. Das ist doch das Prinzip einer Wiki, dass jeder selber die Änderungen vornehmen kann, die nötig sind. --Ch. P. 16:43, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ist "der Käfig" eigentlich canon und gehört die Episode überhaupt zu TOS?--Anonym 16.April 2007 :Bitte schau dir an, wie wir hier die Diskussionen führen und wie das Wiki-Markup funktioniert. Die Episode ist der erste Pilotfilm zu TOS - da er im Fernsehen gezeigt wurde (hier anlässlich des 30jährigen Jubiläums von Star Trek), ist der Pilot canonisch. Und nicht nur hier... 17:20, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Deutsche Syncro kann es sein das die es mehrere Syncronisationen gegeben hat? spocks stimme ist die die er auch in den herausgeschnittenen szenen von hat.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:02, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :jedenfalls ist die deutsche syncro deutlich besser als die ersten TNG staffeln--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:06, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Meines Wissens gibt es nur eine Synchronfassung und zwar die, welche anlässlich des 25- oder 30jährigen Jubiläums angefertigt wurde, um sie in einem großen Event im Fernsehen auszustrahlen. Ich wüsste nicht, dass es noch eine ältere gibt. 18:24, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Länge Wie lang ist der Käfig? ich habe den Pilotfilm letztes Jahr auf Tele 5 aufgenommen, allem Anschein nach mit vollständigen Credits (fürs Fernsehen nicht selbstverständlich)und dort dauerte die Folge 60 Minuten. Nun lese ich aber an anderen Stellen was von 64 Minuten bzw. sogar einer 78-minütigen Fassung für das Filmfestival in den 1960ern. Woran liegt das. --213.168.111.111 17:17, 4. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Es ist möglich, dass Tele 5 hier und dort (z.B. für die Werbepausen) ein wenig gekürzt hat, so dass ein paar Minuten fehlen. In den USA wurde der Pilot für die Syndication-Ausstrahlung sogar auf 47 Minuten runtergekürzt um auf das übliche 60-Minuten-Format (Episode + Werbung) zu kommen. Normal müsste eine etwa 64-minütige Länge des Pilotfilms sein. Es gibt mehrere Fassungen des Films, von dem man durchaus behaupten kann, er habe eine sehr bewegte Geschichte hinter sich. Das Original, das man NBC 1965 zur Ansicht vorgelegt hat, ist leider unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen. Herbert Solow und Robert Justman behaupten in ihrem Buch Star Trek – Die wahre Geschichte, dass es eine 78-minütige Fassung gab, die man dann auf Episoden und aufgeteilt habe. Die beiden machen das daran fast, dass NBC ursprünglich mit dem Pilotfilm einen 90-Minuten-Timeslot ausfüllen wollte (78 Minuten + Werbung = 90 Minuten). Belege dafür, dass der Pilot diese Lauflänge tatsächlich erreicht haben könnte, gibt es aber scheinbar nicht. Roddenberry hatte damals eine 16mm Schwarz-Weiß-Sicherheitskopie des Pilotfilms angefertigt/anfertigen lassen und war damit dann jahrelang auf den Cons unterwegs. Diese S/W-Version hat die besagte ca. 64-minütige Lauflänge. Es hieß lange Zeit, dass das Produktionsstudio die nicht in den beiden Talos-IV-Episoden verwendeten Szenen restlos vernichtet habe. Als man dann in den 80ern den Pilotfilm auf Video veröffentlichen wollte, hat man die Talos-IV-Farbsequenzen um die Schwarz-Weiß-Sequenzen aus der Roddenberry-Kopie ergänzt und kam somit wieder auf eine etwa 64-minütige Fassung, die aber durch eine An- und Abmoderation von Roddenberry ergänzt wurde, sodass das Video auf eine Gesamtlauflänge von ca. 72 Minuten kam. Wenig später fand man dann tatsächlich noch Farbkopien der zusätzlichen Schwarz-Weiß-Szenen und konnte nunmehr den gesamten 64-minütigen Piloten in Farbe präsentieren (Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste). Für die DVD und Blu-ray-Veröffentlichungen wurde der Pilotfilm dann jeweils noch mal digital überarbeitet. Hier findet sich eine schöne - englischsprachige - Analyse der verschiedenen Fassungen des Pilotfilms vom ehemaligen Admin der Newsseite Trekweb.com: Gustavo Leao. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:25, 4. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ergänzend habe ich grad mein Video-Archiv (alles PAL-Versionen) durchforstet: :* CIC-Videofassung (VHS): ca. 63,5 min. :* Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste (TV-Fassung SF-Kanal): ca. 63,5 min. (nur "Der Käfig") :* DVD-Fassung: :** 01 (Farbe): 1:03:32 std. :** 99 ("Star Trek - The Unseen Pilot"): 1:11:01 std. - 7,5 min. An-/Abmoderation Gene Roddenberry = ca. 63,5 min. :* BR-Fassung :** "Verbesserte Effekte": 01:03:33 std. :** "Originaleffekte" (=01): 01:03:33 std. :** "Langfassung" (=99): ca. 63,5 min. (1:11:01 std. - 7,5 min. An/Abmoderation) --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:10, 4. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::PAL? Moment mal, Fernsehausstrahlungen sind normalerweise langsamer, nicht wahr? Das würde bedeuten, dass die gigantisch rumgekürzt wurde. Und dank dieser kurzen Zusammenfassung ist das auch nicht mal zu erkennen, wo genau. Fängt "Der Käfig" mit dem Vorspann an? (oder hat da xxxxx wieder mal den Anfang weggelöscht, wie einst bei weshalb ich gedacht habe, ach ist jetzt egal) --78.35.59.64 23:14, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)Das mit den Displays hat sich erledigt, habe ich etwa bei 51 min gefunden --78.35.59.64 23:55, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Handelt es sich bei dir wirklich um eine beschleunigte Fassung? Wenn die amerikanische (wahrscheinlich NTSC) Originalfassung rund 64 min lang ist, muss eine in der Dimension der Beschleunigung verkürzte Fassung etwa 61 min lang sein, was meiner Aufnahme entspräche, aber Blu-Ray ist doch eigentlich normalerweise beschleunigt oder? Mein Gott, mir kam nichts gekürzt vor, aber der TNG-Pilot, Der Abgesandte, Der Weg des Kriegers, Das, was du zurücklässt und Das ungewisse Dunkel sind mir bei der zweiteiligen TV-Ausstrahlung auch nicht gekürzt vorgekommen, obwohl das erwiesenermaßen mit einzelnen Szenen passiert ist. --78.35.59.64 23:55, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) "M. Leigh Hudec"? Soweit ich weiß steht im Abspann bzw. am Ende (jede Leerzeile stellt eine neue Einblendung dar, nur so am Rande): Directed by Robert Butler Written and Produced by Gene Roddenberry Co-Starring Leonard Nimoy as Mister Spock Majel Barrett John Hoyt Peter Duryea Laurel Goodwin A Desilu Production ... (die genauen Details spare ich mir) --78.35.235.145 22:03, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC)